


Counter Spell!

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Child!Minami, Child!Otabek, Child!Phichit, Daddy Victor & Chris, Ddlb kind of?, Fluff, Gay, Light Masochism, M/M, Mum Yuuri, No sexual contact between the kiddos, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're all wizards basically, Victor really likes plants, child!yuri, light sex, super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: In a modern magic AU in Yuri on Ice, legend in magic Herbology, Viktor Nikiforov has a nasty one night stand with a necromancer.  Yuri, Otabek, Phichit and Minami get turned into children!  Viktor asks Yuuri & Chris to help take care of the kids while he finds a counter spell.





	Counter Spell!

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS SORRY I HAD TO

Viktor ran a hand through his hair as he set down a large potted plant. Nasty plant, he should say, this one. Enjoyed nipping on your fingers if you got to close to it's top leaves. Viktor Nikiforov was a well respected member in the Enchantment and Magical Herbology departments in the magical world. One of the best Sorcerers in the entire world who could look at any magical plant and tell you immediately what it was, what genus it came from, it's uses and pros and cons. Not just _anyone_ can do that. He was the co-owner of Katsuki Apothecary, owned by one of his best friends, Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor provided a lot of plant and Herbology materials for selling to Alchemists; Which Yuuri was. Now, you could also say Viktor lived a double life on the weekend nights, finding common whores among the streets to fuck. Just one night stands, nothing too bad. Most went really well, and Viktor never had to see them again. But this past Saturday wasn't one of those times.

Viktor had a bit of a sour one night stand with a male Necromancer; Who believed that their little one night stand was _more_ than just a one night stand. Which it wasn't, clearly. So the young man stormed off, leaving Viktor to shrug things off and do his own things. That is, until the next day when Viktor came home from his greenhouse to see probably the most surprising thing he'd seen in ten years, and he'd seen some weird shit. 

At the front of his door stood/sat four children.

One with medium blond hair and blue-green eyes, another one who was crying who also had blond hair but a small streak of red in it, one who was cradling a hamster in his little grubby hands, and finally one who stood with his arms crossed, looking completely unamused. It was kind of cute, really.

"Um.." Viktor didn't know what to say.

"Hey you! Is this your house? Let me in, I'm hungry!" The one with blond hair and blue-green eyes yelled.

Then it clicked for Viktor.

"...Yuri?"

"yes, that's my name, so what? Did you hear me? Let me in, I said! Or I- I'll.. Summon a Draugr to attack you!!"

Yep. That was Yuri alright. Yuri Plisetsky. Young rising star in the Conjuring and dark magic section of the world.

"Okay, Okay! Jeez.." Viktor stepped forward to unlock the door, and doing so he noticed who the other three were.

Minami, of course, with that red streak. Minami Kenjirou, owner of Threads, a tailoring house for Wizard and Witch clothing. He did hair on the side.

The small, darker skinned boy holding a hamster being Phichit Chulanont; Diviner and Clairvoyant.

Then last; Otabek Altin, maker of wands and books for the magical world. Stoic. 

Viktor ushered all four of the youngsters inside, racking his brain for any explanation as to why his friends were all children now. Not knowing what else to do, Viktor called Yuuri.

-oOo-

Yuuri, who was working with a client to help them find the right stag beetles for a strength formula, received a call from his best friend.

"Please excuse me, I'll be right back with you." The client nodded Yuuri off, and Yuuri answered.

"YUURI! Oh Gods, Yuuri it's absolutely _horrible_ ; All of them!! Turned into- into- CHILDREN!!"

Yuuri had to tear the phone away from his ear to avoid suffering his eardrums exploding.

"Viktor, Viktor, calm _down_. What's happened?"

"Our, Our friends! Yuri, Phichit, Minami even OTABEK; ALL turned into CHILDREN! What do I do, Yuuri? I don't know how to watch over four kids all at once and try and figure out what happened to them!!"

"Viktor calm down, I'll take off and we can call over Chris to help out. Chris is great with kids-"

"JUST HURRY!"

"Okay!" Yuuri hung up, finishing up with his client then telling his family he was going out for a while. He called up Chris and explained the situation.

"Ahh Yuuri~! I'd LOVE to come over and help out, kids are adorable~"

And with that Yuuri rushed over to Viktor's. Stepping though the door, Yuuri could see it was already -chaos-.

Two kids running around, another being pushed and crying and the fourth looking miserable. Viktor was a disheveled mess. Yuuri listened to Viktor's complaints and watched in utter horror as a blond boy with blue-green eyes, Yuri, conjured pens to fly and chase another boy who Yuuri assumed to be Minami.

"Hey! Cut that out, Yuri!" Yuuri said, rushing over to pull Yuri's hand away to stop the conjuration. Yuri looked up at Katsuki with a glare, obviously mad.

"You can't do that, someone will get hurt." Yuuri said, Yuri muttering out a small 'fine.' Minami wandered over to Yuuri, looking up at him with big, wet eyes.

"Aww, you're okay, Minami. Yuri won't hurt you anymore."

"Bet!" Yuri yelled from across the room, Yuuri ignoring it. Minami clinged to Yuuri's legs, making it quite the task to walk, but Yuuri allowed it. Chris burst through the door,

"I HAVE ARRIVED~" 

Christophe Giacometti, caretaker of magical animals. He could handle a dragon, he could certainly handle four bratty, whiny kids. Yuuri and Viktor were trying to get Yuri and Phichit to settle down before they hurt themselves on accident, and Chris waltz over to pick Minami up and hug him tight.

"Ahhh so cute!!" Next thing Chris knew, he had three kids on top of him, pulling and tugging and poking and grabbing, but he didn't mind one bit.

"How.. How does he do it?" Viktor let out in a breathy sigh. Viktor felt a tug at his sweater, looking down to see a little Otabek.

"What do you need?" Viktor said smiling, kneeling down.

"Hungry."


End file.
